


主人至上 Only for master

by Buestarp



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buestarp/pseuds/Buestarp
Summary: 翻译作品，原作为Trinket的Only for Master他们从不向敌人屈服，他只为主人屈膝。他和主人又一次击退了反派并在蝙蝠洞里再次确立了他们的地位。为2020超蝠周写就。第三天：下跪
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	主人至上 Only for master

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only For Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569055) by [Trinket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket). 



> 本文包含BDSM情节（其实我觉得只有DS啊），dirty-talk有，请谨慎阅读，不适者迅速逃离

“跪下，外星人。”卢瑟咒道，他金属包裹的双手一只握着氪石，一只抓着一把超人的黑发。  
所以，这个卑鄙的商人又一次做了些不道德的升级并搞到了另一块氪石。毕竟即使蝙蝠侠确实有着最大的氪石储量，但是他也无法拥有全部。然而由于蝙蝠侠管控了世界上大部分氪石，这也意味这卢瑟不得不为了他手里这一小块付出巨大代价。

虽然氪石仍旧削弱了他的力量，但他已经越来越能忍受氪石了。这不仅仅是因为正义联盟，还多亏了他的搭档。  
在他尝试靠自己摆脱束缚前，他听到了斗篷与空气摩擦的声音。  
不，不是他的。他还听到了鞋跟敲击金属的声音，闻到了金属液化的味道。

“没人能让超人跪下。除了我。”蝙蝠侠咬牙切齿的瞪着卢瑟。  
卢瑟冲蝙蝠侠咆哮，但当超人掸了掸身上的灰走到他旁边后，他却步了。

“你刚才的对话都被摄像机录下了，卢瑟。”  
“摄像机？”  
“我藏在超人身上那个。”  
那双扭曲的绿眼转而盯向了那位三原色的超级英雄。  
“你们死定了!”

当然，蝙蝠侠不是一个人来的。  
红头罩和蝙蝠女孩一人一边按住卢瑟的肩膀把他惯到地上。  
红罗宾用抓钩枪的绳子把这位穿着一身绿紫相间力量套装的人的胳膊捆在了身后。  
超级小子和超级少女用热射线融掉了套装上的炮筒。  
夜翼用卡里棍狠狠给了卢瑟脑袋一记。  
罗宾则用剑尖指着卢瑟的喉咙。  
信标拿着块巨大的磁体走了过来，上面吸着从卢瑟的力量套装上扯下的金属，只给男人剩下了一身破破烂烂的条纹西装。  
黑蝙蝠最后走到卢瑟身后，用扎带把他的手腕绑在了一起。

“你给我等着!”卢瑟大吼。  
“不，该轮到你等着了，卢瑟先生。”其中一个警探走上前开始为他宣读米兰达警告。  
直到卢瑟被安全押回警局，蝙蝠家和超人家才分头回了家。

超人一边把自己陷入蝙蝠洞里的沙发一边叹了口气。  
“累了?”  
“是。”  
“累得不能跪下了?”  
克拉克眨眨眼轻声一笑，“嘿，这么饥渴吗，B?”  
“嗯…是的。你为什么还不过来服侍你的主人呢，卡尔?”  
当然，在他独自一人还穿着超人制服的时候，布鲁斯会这么叫他。  
克拉克——卡尔并不介意这个。他喜欢这个。不，他爱死这个了。  
他站起身走到布鲁斯身前，缓缓跪了下去。  
布鲁斯解开扣子，把沉甸甸的阴茎掏了出来。  
卡尔知道他应该做什么。

“如果你做好了，宝贝②，我会把那个绿色的按摩棒拿出来。然后你就可以替我操你自己了。”

啊，这本不该让他这么硬的。也不该那么刺激。  
因为按摩棒的一部分是用氪石做的，绿色的那种，但是布鲁斯……蝙蝠侠恰巧知道怎么在利用它的同时不杀了他。  
这仍然被认为是一种RACK(了解风险、双方自愿的癖好)③，但鉴于他和他的Dom已经在一起很久了，在这方面他完全信任他。  
他抬手包住他Dom的阴茎，温柔的抚慰了它几下。然后张嘴含进龟头，并给了它几下从头至尾的撸动。  
蝙蝠侠愉悦的哼了一声，动了动他的手指，一边梳过卡尔的头发一边解掉了手套。  
卡尔被塞满的嘴里悄悄漏出几声含糊的呻吟。  
蝙蝠侠抓着卡尔的头，用力的往自己胯下压去。  
克拉克此时很庆幸在黄太阳下时他是没有呕吐反应的，因为布鲁斯的阴茎不仅完全填满了他的口腔，还顶到了他的喉咙。  
在退出的时候，卡尔轻轻舔过阴茎上鼓起的青筋，然后再次深深的含了进去，直到顶端再一次抵达他的喉咙。  
布鲁斯—蝙蝠侠—狠狠的操着这张嘴，卡尔吞下的这个可观的尺寸让他的呻吟是如此低沉，如此黏腻。

卡尔情不自禁地向手把伸到了他红短裤的里面。  
现在他一边用手指抚慰着自己的洞穴，一边用另一只手搓弄着男人的囊袋。  
爱抚，攥紧，轻轻的拽离，最后让它们弹回原位。

“操，宝贝，准备好狂饮吧。”

确实，卡尔照做了，在蝙蝠侠在他的喉间抵达高潮时，他狠狠的吞咽着这些液体。  
卡尔兴奋得浑身发抖，甚至不由自主的呜咽出声。  
但是他没有高潮。  
主人还没有允许他。

主人从他嘴里拔出了阴茎，而卡尔舔掉了他漏下的几滴“奶油”。

“真是条好狗。”

卡尔感到自己的脸开始发烧，阴茎在抽动。  
接着是他主人的手，那只手紧紧地抓住了他的阴茎。  
最开始只是些抚摸，接着变成了快速的撸动。  
卡尔放在蝙蝠侠膝盖上的双手攥紧了，他开始呻吟和哭泣。

“就是这样，宝贝，如此潮湿，如此接近。”  
“求,求你,主人。让我去。”

想要攀上顶峰的强烈欲望和不被允许释放的反差让他的眼睛逐渐湿润。  
布鲁斯转了转手腕，现在克拉克整个人都在发抖。

“为我射吧，宝贝。”

随着这句许可，他终于可以去了。  
那个瞬间他觉得自己甚至在飞。  
那些闪光的白色液体飞溅到了布鲁斯的手上，克拉克的膝上，洞穴的地板上。

“很好。这非常好。”

布鲁斯站了起来，脱掉了剩下的蝙蝠装和面罩。  
而克拉克仍跪在原地，他还沉浸在刚才的眩晕中。  
然后布鲁斯把他抱起来放到自己的腿上，并让他的头枕在自己的肩上。

“MMmmn。”

“所以，克拉克，你确定了吗?”

“确定什么?”

“结婚日期。”

克拉克僵住了。  
“你是认真的?”

“当然。”

他叹了口气。  
“该死的卢瑟。他毁了你的求婚。”

“没关系。我只在乎你的回答。”

克拉克抬起头,向布鲁斯微笑。  
“布鲁斯,蝙蝠侠,主人。我的答案无论现在还是将来，永远都不会改变。是。”

他们的嘴唇相遇,他们紧紧的抱在一起。  
在这个完美的时刻,一切都是如此美妙。

**Author's Note:**

> ① 感谢柠檬可乐！多亏她我才知道The Signal指的是“信标”杜克托马斯  
> ② 这里的宝贝原文是pet(*/ω＼*)  
> ③ SSC与RACK是BDSM中的两种不同观念  
> SCC指safe,sane, and consensual安全，理智，同意  
> RACK指risk-awareconsensual kink了解风险、双方自愿的癖好，前者认为安全是底线，后者则认为在双方充分了解后果的情况下可以自愿接受或不接受
> 
> 最后如果喜欢请留一个kudos叭:D  
> 也去原作支持一下哦


End file.
